


I Knew You Were Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward!John, College AU, Dom!Eliza, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Modern AU, Multi, Teasing, Threesome, dark!eliza, sub!Alex, yeah she got kinda dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a beacon of sin.</p><p>Also, John agrees to a threesome with Alex and his mystery lover, though he doesn't get what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You Were Mine

“Idiot, I'm a fucking idiot.”  
John had been standing in front of Alex’s dilapidated apartment building for fifteen minutes, cursing everything he thought deserving of his frustration. He cursed himself, for being a chicken who jumped into things without thinking. He cursed Alex, for being so convincing. And he cursed Alex’s mystery lover, for getting the idea in the first place. None of them were shy about sleeping around, and John wasn't short of friends with benefits, so the original proposal was intriguing. But agreeing to a threesome in the dimness of a bedroom, curled into each other under sweaty sheets, is a lot easier than actually knocking on the door.  
“Goddamnit, Alex.” Without letting himself think for a second longer, John pressed the buzzer. Just as his finger left the button the door unlocked for him, and he would have chuckled if he wasn't so nervous.  
Eager, eager Alex.  
He jogged up the stairs, hoping each step would make him more comfortable. But he wasn't. His palms were clenched, and his heart was pounding through his rib cage. He almost considered turning around when he reached the door, but it flew open before he could make up his mind.  
Alex was in the door frame, shirtless and in boxers. John felt overdressed in his jeans and t-shirt. “Am I, uh, too late?” He asked, only half joking, and Alex chuckled.  
“It got too hot in here,” he said. “We wouldn't get started without you.”  
Alex took John’s hand and he didn't protest, allowing himself to be pulled into the tiny apartment and the door to softly lock behind him.  
“You must be John. Alex was right.”  
There was a girl on the bed. A very pretty girl, in a silky slip, whose eyes were traveling up and down John’s body. John glanced at her, then back at Alex, then once back at her.  
“You didn't tell me she’s a, well, a…”  
“Alex?” The girl interrupted. “Did you not tell him I'm a girl?”  
John could feel blush creeping up his cheeks. Alex shrugged. “Slipped my mind?” He offered. The girl rolled her eyes. “I'm sorry,” she said, but John shook his head.  
“No, I mean, I like..uh, I just thought...I didn't know Alex liked, uh…”  
“John, you're babbling,” Alex teased, and slipped his arm around his waist. John could feel himself melting around the edges. “If you want to call this off, we won't mind.”  
“No!” John was a little too loud. “I mean, uh, no. I'm fine with it, with her, I mean, fuck…”  
The girl laughed, like wind chimes and champagne bubbles. She sat up on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed at the ankles, and held out a slender hand to John. When he took it, she gently lead him towards her.  
“Want to start slow?” She asked him in a whisper, and he nodded. “Take off your clothes, then. I want to see you.”  
John nodded, his fingers already flying to his belt buckle. Suddenly, he paused. “Wait. I don't know your name.”  
The girl smiled. “Eliza. Nice to meet you.”  
John nodded, resuming his stripping without responding. He kicked off his shoes and socks, then fumbled with his jeans and shirt until they all sat in a crumpled pile next to his feet. His eyes were trained on Eliza, but he could feel the overwhelming presence of Alex standing in the corner, watching.  
Eliza didn't say a word, just stood up from the bed. She gently ran her fingers down his abs, then back up to his chest. Hands gliding over his skin, Eliza made a full circle around him. A shudder ran through John’s body when her hands traced down the small of his back and played at the hem of his boxers. Standing so still was agonizing, but when she moved to stand in front of him again, hand gently cupping his clean-shaven jaw, he felt like floating.  
“Alex,” she murmured, eyes balanced on John’s lips. “I can't believe you've been keeping this from me for so long.”  
“Incredible, isn't he?” Alex sidled up behind John, hands gripping his waist, and moved to press his mouth into John’s neck. But before he could get there, Eliza hit his hand away. He yelped a little, and backed up.  
“Uh-uh, no, you've had him plenty,” She said, and her hands traveled to the nape of John’s neck, though her eyes were still on Alex. “It's my turn now. Go sit in the corner, you'll get a chance later.”  
“Wait a minute, I thought you said -”  
“Go, Alexander,” Eliza commanded, and John watched in amazement as the sputtering Alex was silenced and placed in a plastic desk chair by the window, arms folded over his bare chest like a pouting child on time out. John’s heart had stopped beating altogether. He choked a little in amazement, and Eliza just giggled again, like gentle rain on a tin roof.  
“He's not that hard to tame once you get to know him,” she said softly, and Alex scoffed. “No speaking,” she snapped at him, and he silenced.  
“You're fantastic,” John breathed, unable to control himself, and Eliza slipped a finger over his lips.  
“No talking from you, either,” she whispered, and he nodded. She moved her hand and pressed her lips to his, so softly, so gently, tasting of the peppermint gum Alex liked to chew. Her mouth opened and she slid her tongue to meet his, gripping his neck tighter as she used her other hand to move his hand to the small of her back. In an instant, John was melting into her. He gripped her with both hands, tracing down her body and considering every curve. He broke apart from her briefly and hooked his finger around the strap of her slip, looking at her expectantly. She nodded, and let the slip fall to the floor.  
"Wow..." John couldn't help himself, drinking in every inch of her perfect body.  
"What did I say?" There was no malice in her voice, but her eyes were dark. "Your mouth is better used for other things."  
He grinned, and when Eliza sat on the edge of the bed, he happily knelt between her spread thighs. Alex grumbled to himself from the corner and Eliza hissed at him to stop, gently placing her hand on the back of John's head as encouragement. He took his time, fingers trailing up and down her thighs, and without thinking, raked his nails down her skin.  
"Oh!" Eliza exclaimed, and he yanked away like he was burned.  
Idiot, I’m a fucking idiot.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking, it was a reflex, I'm sorry -" John's sputtering was silenced by Eliza easing her fingers through his curls again.  
"No, I like it, John. I just didn't expect you to be interested in that," she said with a smile, and John relaxed. "I'll let you know if anything is wrong. And I'm sure you'll offer me the same courtesy?"  
Oh. Oh. She wasn't at all what John thought, and for a second, he got scared. He wanted this, he wanted this so bad, and Eliza was giving it to him, but Alex was in the corner and he was...himself. But there she was, staring at him, legs spread. He didn't think, didn't let himself worry, just nodded. Eliza smiled. “Finish what you started,” she whispered, and he nodded again, gripping her thighs and moving his tongue to her.  
John was no stranger to women, but recently he had been with man after man. This felt like unfamiliar territory, different rhythms. But it didn't take long for him to find his way, his tongue running across her in slow patterns. When he felt her ease into him he moved to the clit, sucking until she moaned. He scratched down her thighs again and she gasped a little, her hand digging into his scalp, and when he raised the pressure with his tongue a shudder swept through her body.  
John’s head was warm and fuzzy when he drew back. Eliza released a deep sigh, sweeping her hands down her legs as if to feel the marks left on the skin. In the corner, Alex was still grumbling, shifting in his seat from the pressure against his boxers.   
"Oh, Alex, so marvelously patient..." Eliza mused, and ran her fingers over her hair so it fanned out over her chest, a stark contrast against the white of the slip. "But I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer before you get your satisfaction."  
"Y'know, this isn't what I had in mind when -"  
"One more word and I swear I'll gag you."  
Alex was silenced again. John felt a rush through his chest. This girl was fantastic, Alex had never been hotter put in his place, and there was no more blood in his brain. Eliza noticed, and gently brought him to his feet. She tugged at the elastic band of his boxers.  
"I'm a fair woman," she murmured, and carefully edged John's boxers around his ankles. She didn't take time to look, like John had to her. Instead, she brought herself to her knees, eliciting a choked whimper from Alex.  
Eliza was nothing like Alex. Alex was eager, passionate, aggressive. He took no time to get to the point, leaving John gasping every time. But Eliza was agonizingly slow, teasing the tip of his cock with her tongue before working towards the base. John's head was tilted back, his fists clenched at his side, every stroke she made echoing through his entire body. Miles away he heard Alex loudly whine, and suddenly, she stopped.  
Oh God, she stopped, and John was aching beyond belief. A guttural sound escaped his lips, and he stared down at Eliza in disbelief.  
"Alex, I gave you a warning, and you disobey me still." The disappointment in her voice was all an act, but Alex still recoiled. "I told you, you'd have to be punished."  
She stood up, leaving John in his vulnerable and painful position, retrieving a ball gag and rope.  
Jesus Christ. When he and Alex used props, it was never beyond a pair of handcuffs. He'd have to learn her secrets, but later. Right now, there was nothing John could focus on for long.  
"Stand up," Eliza commanded, and Alex obeyed. "Hands behind your back."  
From his vantage point John couldn't see what she was doing, but from the way Alex winced, she wasn't being gentle with the ropes. When his wrists were tied firmly behind his back, she pulled out the gag.  
"Open up," she cooed, and eased the ball between his parted lips, fastening it behind his head. She admired her handiwork with a smile. "Oh darling, you look so lovely like that. Stomp your foot twice if you want out, alright?"  
He nodded, and Eliza brushed her hand over the bulge in his boxers. He moaned when she pulled away but she paid no mind, relishing the two men at her complete control.  
"So sorry about Alex," she purred, drifting her hands over the strains in John's neck. "You've been very good, waiting for me. I won't leave you so unsatisfied."  
Eyes still trained on him she slid to her knees, taking absolutely no time to take him in her mouth. With all the waiting he buckled almost immediately, and she swallowed and pulled away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  
"God, sorry," John could feel shame creeping over his skin, but Eliza would hear none of it.  
"Shush..." she whispered, bringing herself to face him, lips still slick and pink. She kissed his cheek, fingers lacing between his hands, and blew softly in his ear. Like they were suddenly lovers, and hadn't met minutes ago. He didn't move, just closed her eyes to her touch.   
"I do believe we have someone waiting," she whispered, and John all of a sudden remembered Alex. She broke off of him, turning to meet the other man's dark eyes, and circled him like a cat, one hand loosely holding the nape of his neck.  
"John, darling, you know Alex as well as I do. How do you propose he be punished?"  
John met Alex's pleading eyes, and dropped his gaze to the boxers. "I think he might have been punished enough," he offered.  
"Oh, you boys are no fun." Eliza stuck her lip out in a mock pout. "Doesn't matter. I know exactly what he needs."  
She placed herself between the two men, facing Alex with her back to John. Her finger hooked around the strap of her slip, and in one fluid motion it fell to a heap on the ground. John could only see the hunger in Alex's eyes, but he had a feeling Eliza was smiling a devious smile.  
"You've been so possessive over me, dear. Since the day we met." There was the hint of an edge to her voice, one that made John feel like he was in dangerous territory. "Always wanting to know who I was with and what I did with them, so afraid I'd leave you. So afraid I wouldn't be yours anymore. You liked to use that word, a lot. Yours. Mine."  
Eliza moved behind John, her breasts pressing into his back as she snaked her arms over his chest. "Well, I'm not yours," she whispered over John's shoulder. "You, darling, are mine, no matter how much you deny it. Look at you. So eager. So obedient. Waiting so patiently while what you think is your property is pleasured by another man. Just so she might offer you some of that same pleasure."  
John thought he could see Alex tense against the bonds, his lips curl around the ball. Eliza tilted John's chin to face her and kissed him again, deeper, harder, all of her pressed into all of him. He could barely move, only took it upon himself to wrap his arms around her and pull her in closer. John bit her lip, unable to help himself, and she scratched his back before pulling away again.  
"John...will you do the honors?" She whispered. John was confused for a minute before he noticed Eliza staring at Alex's boxers. He nodded, hot, flushed, and left Eliza to relieve Alex of his shorts.  
He moved the same way Eliza did, teasing with his tongue before easing towards the base and into his mouth. Alex gave in faster than John did, a groan of pleasure pressing up against his gag. Eliza was watching him from the bed, fingers playing between her thighs, her breathing slow and heavy. When John pulled away to wipe his mouth she stood up, undoing the gag with one hand and offering it to John. She took her wet fingers and eased them into Alex's mouth, watching as he closed his lips around her. John stared as Eliza brought Alex's mouth to hers and kissed him, long and slow and lovely. She undid his bonds with a smooth expertise and dropped them on the bed, gently rubbing the marks left on Alex's wrist, giving each a kiss.  
"How are you?" She asked him, holding his hands.  
"Good." Alex was breathing deeply. Eliza brought him to sit on the edge of the bed with her, gesturing for John to follow suit.  
"Thank you for joining us, John," she said softly, and he didn't speak. Alex leaned over Eliza and planted a kiss on his cheek, which John reciprocated. Eliza stood up and disappeared into the bathroom, door shutting softly behind her.  
"I told you she was incredible," Alex said with a grin, still pink in the cheeks.  
"You weren't lying." John fell back on the sheets, hands folded neatly over his chest.  
"We have to do this more often," Alex said, and John nodded, his heartbeat slowing to the rhythm of the traffic outside the window.


End file.
